


Not A Virgin

by missgnutmeg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, comedic, in which vision purposely misunderstands to have a laugh at tony's expense, just silly, sarcasm is lost on andriods, would vision technically just be a fancy sex toy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns a lot more than he wanted to when Vision misunderstands yet another of his sarcastic comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, being a dork. Also? I truly need to write Wanda more often.

It began when she came upon me unannounced in my laboratory. She spent some time expounding upon the recent weather before inviting me to her apartment. Having just completed my previous task, I had no reason not to so I decided to comply. 

Once within her living quarters, Wanda placed her arms around my shoulders and pressed her torso to mine before doing the same with our lips. She guided me to open my mouth and we spent several minutes exchanging saliva in the manner commonly called a French kiss. I found it highly arousing.

After our initial contact, I was encouraged to explore Wanda's body with my hands. Her proportions are very close to those stated to be ideal, though her chest is below the ideal ratio. I will not complain, though, as she is exceedingly beautiful and I suspect it is the ratio that is faulty and not her.

While my hands were upon her, Wanda began to disrobe. As her clothing came off my ability to assess her attributes should have improved but I found myself becoming more and more distracted by the very thing I desired to study.

I both was and was not surprised to find my body reacting to her. Finally, I gained an understanding of sexual attraction beyond the concept. There was nothing of Wanda that I did not desire.

My own covering was dispelled easily and then Wanda came forward to circle my waist with her arms. She directed me to her sleeping chamber and then to her bed.

She sat first, reclining onto her back gradually as she pulled me down atop her. I found myself straddling her leg with my semi-erect penis pressed against her hip. My thigh was against her pubic mound and vulva and I felt the dampness I assumed to be vaginal secretions, meaning she was also exhibiting signs of arousal.

I was pulled against her chest so she could once more claim my lips in her enticing way. I could feel her nipples harden against my pectorals and her vagina continued to secrete its liquid. My penis became fully erect during this period of kissing and rubbing. 

She secured a condom for me. Once I was certain it was on properly, I repositioned between her legs. When Wanda indicated she was ready, I carefully inserted my penis into her vagina.

The sensation of that moment is not something I feel I will ever be able to render in words. However, I can say that the shared intimacy strongly intensified our emotional bond. We remained like that for several moments. At first I was puzzled that the pleasure did not continue as in books. That was when Wanda indicated that I must continue moving and build a rhythm between our bodies.

I must admit, I did quickly search the internet to verify that and also find a few suggestions for ensuring her pleasure. However, once I began the motion of my hips, I nearly forgot all I had learned. The action sent runners of pleasure throughout my nervous system and, if I judge by her moans and expressing of my name, it did the same for her.

I am not entirely certain how long it was, as my senses were overrun by the pleasure of the act. The moment was achieved that Wanda loudly cried my name whilst digging her nails into my obliques. When she did this, I could feel her vaginal walls contract in pulses around my penis and that is what triggered my ejaculation. Fortunately the seminal fluid collected neatly in the condom so there was little mess and no risk of fertilization.

Afterward, we tidied ourselves. Though I do not require sleep, Wanda encouraged me to spend the night. She then proceeded to use me as a cushion. In the morning, we repeated the coupling procedure and it was even more enjoyable than our first.

Since that first occurrence, we have copulated over two dozen times. We have also repeatedly performed the acts of fellatio and cunnilingus. Some of our more memorable unions include interactions on my work desk, the chair in the library, and the balcony on the roof.

In conclusion, the evidence indicates that your suggestion that I have never engaged in intercourse is false. Therefore you should refrain from referring to me as virginal or other similar comments, even in jest.

\---

As Vision finishes his lengthy explanation, Tony stares at him for a time, a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Right, so the experiment _will_ last longer than your virginity.”

He turns, shaking his head and mumbling to himself how only Vision could manage to make sex sound like a text book.

Vision, on the other hand, returns to his tray of chemicals and continues his project of developing a stronger knock-out gas for Clint's arrows. If a shadow of a smirk appears on his normally neutral face, well that must only be a trick of the light.


End file.
